Was that gay?
by lynnthornWeasley
Summary: Steve and Darren are hanging out at Steves house. After a couple of 'beers' and some other things, Things turn a bit.. Gay. Rated M for Drug use, Drinking, and bad handjobs.


It was the average Friday night. Darren Shan was sitting on his bed scrolling through his Facebook. He tapped on his computer, a sign of boredom. He sighed as he refreshed his page once more and decided to close his computer. Just as he was about to close his computer he heard the famous 'ding'. The sound that told him that he had a message. He opened his laptop back up and looked at the chat box.

**Steve TheLepord Lenord messaged you!**

Darren smiled as he checked his best friends message. "Wanna come over? ;)"

Darren smiled again and replied, "Sure. ;D"

A couple of hours later Darren had packed his backpack and told his parents where he was going. "Be back by lunch." His mother told him. "But mom..." Darren whined. "Fine.. Be back by dinner." She sighed. He hugged his mother goodbye and headed to the house down the road.

Darren knocked on the bright blue door of the two story house he stood at. He had his headphones in as he stared down at his phone. He pulled up his texts and sent one to Steve. "Answer your door, bitch." He sent it. As soon as he sent it the door opened and there stood the white haired boy. "Get in my house." He smirked. "Fuck you, don't tell me what to do." Darren laughed and entered.  
Darren threw his bag onto the couch and looked around. He didn't hear screaming, "Where is your mom?" He asked as he sat next to his bag. "She's out for the weekend. Wanna beer?" Steve asked as he buried himself in the fridge. "Um.. Sure?" He laughed. "Are you sure we're allowed to drink your moms beer?" Darren asked as he was handed a Smirnoff ice. "She doesn't care. She'll drink so much while she's gone, she won't know how many she had when she comes back." Steve shrugged as he opened his own and sat next to his best friend. "Y'know.." Darren smiled as he opened his. "This isn't beer.. This is malt Liquor." "Shut the hell up." Steve grunted and pitifully hit Darren. "Bite me." Darren playfully hit Steve back.  
A couple of hours passed and the boys had drank a bit more. Darren had a strange feeling in his stomach but blamed it on the alcohol he had consumed. "Ey, Steve?" Darren asked as he stared at the TV in front of him while he fiddled with the controller in his hands . Steve made a noise that singled that he was listening. "Do you have any weed?" Darren said as he fought with Steve on Mortal Combat. Steve paused the game and looked at Darren. "That is a really stupid question." Steve said as he made a face. "I don't smoke pot." He scoffed. "Shut the fuck up, Steven." Darren smiled "Ew, Don't call me that." Steve laughed. "Yeah, you wanna smoke?" he said as he tossed his controller in front of him. "No, I asked because I wanted to turn you into the police." Darren said with a straight face. "I hate you." Steve smirked.  
Steve and Darren sat on the Steves' bed. The only sound heard was the flick of a lighter and the occasional coughing fit. Smoke filled the room and the teenage boys sighed together. "What?" Steve sat up and looked at Darren. "I didn't say anything." He said as he placed the glass pipe to his lips and lit it, inhaling the smoke. "Bro.. I am hungry as fuck." Steve laughed and hopped off the bed. "Damn, I'm not hungry anymore... Wanna come with me to get another beer?" He asked. "For the second fucking time..." Darren grunted as he pulled himself off the bed. "Yeah yeah malt liquor and what the hell ever you said earlier. " Steve rolled his eyes and gave Darren the middle finger before leaving the bedroom.

Steve and Darren sat in the kitchen. "Stop stop stop I can't breathe!" Steve cried as Darren continued telling his story. "God he's was fucking insane!" He croaked as he told a story about a troll off the internet named Johnny. Steve roared as he tried to breathe. Darren cried as he watched his best friends reaction to the story. "Oh my god." Steve said as he caught his breath. "That is the best thing ever. Jesus Christ." He said as a one last giggle came from his lips. Darren smiled and looked up at his best friend who looked back and smiled as he placed the bottle of smirnoff to his lips and winked. Darrens eyes shot back to his phone and he blushed.  
"Shan..." Steve said as he walked up to the counter that his friend was sitting at. "Was that a blush I saw?" He asked. Darren coughed a bit and looked up at his buddy. "I'm not a bitch, I don't blush." He made a face. "Fuck you." Steve smiled. "Okay." Darren replied. Steve froze and looked at his friend. "What?" Darren looked at his phone and smiled "Nothing, bro."  
Darren and Steve were back in the bedroom. "What are you thinking about?" Steve asked as he stared up at his ceiling. Darren, as he laid next to his friend, replied. "I'm not sure.. I'm still pretty... Up there..". Steve rolled over to his side and looked at Darren. "What kind of women do you like?" Steve asked. Darren felt the blood rush to his face and he smiled. "I'm not really sure... I've never really...Liked a girl." He mumbled. "Whhhatt?" Steve laughed. "You've hit on many of girl!" Darren smiled. "Well... It doesn't mean anything.. Enough about me, what kind of girls do you like?" He asked. "Well.. I like brunettes." Steve smiled. Darren felt a bit.. Jealous? "I like girls who smoke pot, and play Mortal Combat with me, and drinks my moms Beer." "Malt liquor..." Darren said as Steve words settled in his brain. Darren looked into the shimmering eyes of his best friend. Darren glanced at the features of his best friends face. He never saw what he did in that moment. "Darren?" Steve whispered. "Yeah Steve?" Darren replied. "Close your eyes.." Steve said as he looked into the eyes of the boy next to him. Darren did what he was told.  
Steve took a deep breath and connected lips with Darren. The kiss sent shivers down both of the boys bodies. Neither of them pulled back. Darren hesitated but placed his hands gently on the side of Steve's face, cupping his cheek and pulling him closer. Seconds seemed like minutes and they pulled away from each other. Darren buried himself in the pillow he was laying on. "Oh my god." He groaned quietly. "What?" Steve smirked. "You're gonna hate me now, and you're going to kick me out of the house and just ugh." Steve thought for a moment before smiling. "Yeah.. Get out of my house." He said in a playful voice before ripping the pillow away from Darrens face. Steve threw the pillow aside and leaned back down to Darrens face.  
They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, Darren getting completely lost in Steves glittery silver eyes. They kissed again, longer this time. With more, passion than before. Darren pulled up a bit as he pressed into the kiss more, wrapping his boney fingers in Steves soft, white hair. Steve bit Darrens bottom lip, causing Darren to yip like a puppy. The boys pulled away from each other and stared into each other's eyes once more.

Steve took a soft breath and parted his lips in speech, "Do you trust me?" Darren looked up and sighed. "I don't know, Steve, I don't want.. Anything like that." Steve stopped and dropped his body onto Darrens. "I'm not going to fuck you." "Oh sweet GOD." Darren cried out, Steve shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You're killing the mood, bro." Darren grunted and pushed against Steve. Steven smirked and pushed back but with more force, pushing against Darrens groin.  
"Stop being a little bitch," Steve hissed as he shoved Darren to the floor, Darren looked up like a deer in the headlights and whimpered, "Steve. Please."  
"Shh." Steve climbed on top of him and proceeded to continue kissing him. Darrens grunts, and moans mixed into a beautiful song to Steve. He tried to slip into Darrens pants but was blocked by a belt, "Shiiit. What else can ruin it?" Steve grumbled, Darren looked up, a dazed look on his face "W-what?" He said, "Your fuckass wears belts." Steve said as he pulled at the belt. It loosened and he moved it aside, with a flick of his finger the button was undone and he was inside Darrens pants. Darrens moans were a bit louder now, Steve grabbed whatever he could and gently pressed on it. Darren shot up and tried to push Steve off. "Fucking take it, you little shit." Steve hissed and slapped Darren.  
Darren laid on the floor, whimpering and moaning and all sorts of shit. Steve had pulled Darren's pants a bit lower and was pulling at his boxers. With a tug, Darren was exposed, He tried to move his hands to cover himself but Steve pushed his hands away, pinning them down. Darren whined and struggled but Steve was always stronger.  
Steves fingers trailed Darrens erection, brushing it softly with the tips of his fingers, Darren squirmed and moaned as he tried to fight. Steve wrapped his fingers around Darrens member and pumped it, sending chills down Darrens spine. "Stop fucking teasing. Just do it!" Darren hissed as he bucked his hips as he tried to get Steve do SOMETHING. Steve smirked and pumped his hand more, "Damnit, Steve!" Darren cried out, "Do something!" Darren cried out in annoying pleasure. Steve took his hand off of Darren and spit in his hand before returning to the aching erection of Darren. The spit helped tremendously. Steve went back to pumping his hand and Darren went back to whining and squirming. "Steve, ahh!" Darren bit his lip and arched his back. "I'm gonna come." He whispered, Steve smirked and pumped harder, "Steve!" Darren cried. The white haired boy ignored the cries of the boy under him.  
"Come for daddy." Steve growled as he continued to stroke the member of Darren. "Aha! Daddy!" Darren cried as he released his sticky liquid, Steve smirked as he grabbed the tissues from the side of his bed and cleaned up the boy beneath him. Darren laid there, breathing heavily and staring at the ceiling, "Was that gay?" He whispered as Steve laid next to him. "Only if you believe it is." Steve replied, "I didn't think it was gay." He said as he yawned, "Why are you yawning?" Steve asked, "It's my turn now."


End file.
